The Firsts
by deranged.freak
Summary: It was Sakura's first time. SxS sorry for the evident OOC in Sasuke's part...The first time SERIES. Full of first lovemaking one-shots. : D
1. The First Time

**I worked hard on this. Tried using a new style.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tonight is to be our first night. Not just our first night...but your first night. The first time you ever give yourself to anybody. I still cannot believe that I am to be the one who you give this precious gift...yourself...to. I have been with many in the past, both women and men. I have always been confident and sure of myself. As well as rather rough and demanding. In fact, I have insisted on being called Master and calling all the shots. Doing what I pleased to my partner...although their pleasure was always foremost in my mind, nonetheless I was hard and dominating.

But this time it's different. The feelings are very different. The motivation is different. You... are different.

I carry you into the bedroom, your arms wrapped around my neck and your face downcast. You are literally blushing and I cannot stop the grin that erupts from my face. I stand next to the bed...just holding you in my arms and looking at your face. Our eyes melt together and behind the love, I see the fear in yours.

"It shall be alright darlin'...I promise you." I say softly.

You nod and smile bravely, eyes glistening with a few unshed tears. I lay you on the bed tenderly and look down upon you. You make no move to go forward and I understand why. Never having done such a thing, you are waiting for me to make the moves. Tis alright with me...I know what to do.

I loosen my tie, unbutton my shirt. Pulling it off, I smile at you again. I remove my shoes and socks, leaving my trousers on for the moment. I lower myself to the bed and sit beside you, bending down to give you a long and passionate kiss. When we are finished kissing for the moment, I whisper as I look into your eyes once more "I love you sweetheart..."

"I love you too." you respond with a sweet sigh made of pure love and desire for me...and what is to come.

Shyly you reach a hand up to touch my chest and I shudder from the pleasure that such a simple gesture brings to me. I feel you starting to relax a bit and grow bolder in your caresses as I smile down at you encouragingly. I have all the patience in the world...I lean over you so that you may freely run your hands over my body. When you come to my trousers you hesitate shyly, blushing once more.

"Sit up a bit darlin'..." I say softly and you do so. I reach behind you and undo the dozens of pearly buttons that line the back of your dress. As I unfasten them the dress falls away from your shoulders and your top half is revealed to me.

I leave your lingerie in place and begin placing tender kisses on your skin...kissing your neck, shoulders, collarbone...then the tender swells that rise up from your brassiere. You gasp and arch your back, straining toward me...wanting more. I give it to you.

Slowly I ease the straps down and then unhook your brassiere...kissing and licking on your breasts until your nips are stiff and you grab my head in your excitement.

"Ooohhh..." you moan breathlessly "that feels so good Sasuke."

"I am glad of that darlin'..." I moan as I look up at you and smile into your eyes. I push your breasts together with my head between them making you giggle. I lick my way back up your chest over your neck and then our lips meet again. More passion now fills your response to my kissing...and your arms again wrap around me and hold on tight.

"I love you...I love you..." you whisper to me between kisses.  
I stand, and move behind you now...kissing your neck as I help you to lift your hips and then slide your gown all the way off you. Now you are wearing nothing but your panties, garter belt, and stockings. You flush a bit and with your arms try to hide your body but I gently grab hold of them as I nibble gently on each shoulder.

"Don't try to hide your beautiful body from me my precious."

"But I feel so..." you start to protest. I come around to face you again and silence you by kissing your lips once more. When we stop the kiss, you catch your breath and then again start to say something.

"Don't you understand? You are the one that I love sweetheart. It's all of you that I want to love...everything." my voice is low and reassuring and I run my hands up and down your arms, feeling the gooseflesh that pops up on them.

Gently I push you onto your back and climb onto the bed beside you. Resting my head on a hand, I use the other one to touch you. Gently at first...running over your curves and lightly teasing your nipples until they are hard again. Then more urgently as I rub across your lush belly and down toward that spot between your legs…

"Oh!" you gasp as I spread open your legs and stroke your inner thighs softly. I can almost smell your sex as your juices start to flow even before my fingers reach their destination.

"Do you want me darlin'?" I ask even though I am pretty sure that I can read the answer in your eyes. My hand pauses in its journey...waiting and teasing you.

"Of course I do!" your voice is so urgent that it reaches into my heart and pulls hard on it.

"I want you too my precious...more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life." My fingers touch you now...inside. I dip my fingers into the creme that has already begun to pool up and then rub upwards...feeling the shudder that spreads throughout your entire body. As I continue caressing you I lean forward and our lips meet in an even more passionate kiss. My mind is whirling with so many thoughts and feelings. I am afraid, it's true. Not only afraid of hurting you...this first time which is so important to us both...but also afraid of what the future might hold. This is all so new to me...

"Oh Sasuke" you breathe against my lips "I think I am going to..."  
Without finishing your words you grasp my shoulders and begin to shiver and shake all over...your legs close over my hand and I feel a flood of hot juices as you climax...and then, when I slide my finger inside of you slowly, you climax again.

"Yes baby...that's it. That's a good girl." I encourage, feeling the waves that roll through your body finally begin to submerge. You slowly relax your legs again and I pull my hand away then slide it up to your mouth. You look surprised as I put my finger...covered in your juices...into your mouth but you do not protest. With a slight blush you suck on it, tasting yourself.

I smile at you and nod when you again shyly began to touch me...your soft hands caressing my chest and belly...and I do the same to you. We cuddle and rub hands all over one another just enjoying the feeling of our flesh connecting. We kiss once more...slowly and tenderly, with smiles in our eyes and within our hearts. 25

"I love you." I say between kisses. My hand is now rubbing over your back and you shiver at my touch.

"I love you too..." you respond. You are caressing my arms, then my chest...causing a delightful feeling to envelope my body. I kiss you once more and decide this time for you to have another orgasm.

I kiss my way down your soft and yielding body...over your collarbone and breasts, down your curved belly and then nibbling on your inner thighs, making you shudder and softly moan. I spread your legs even further apart and let my mouth rest at the very top...waiting and teasing you.

I look up at you with a question in my eyes. I wish to know if it's alright with you for me to go further here...further than anybody has ever gone with you. I see the answer written all over your face as you gaze back at me but your words erase any doubt as you cry out.

"Please Sasuke...please..."

With a smile I use my fingers to spread apart your lips...and I gently apply my tongue to the pink flesh within. Immediately your entire body reacts to this simple touch. I begin licking the spot that is throbbing the most and am rewarded when it grows larger and throbs all the more. As I slide my tongue down to dip inside of you from the sweet creme within you grab my head and begin rocking up and down.

"Ohhh...yes...YES!" you cry out as I lick and suck harder and faster and you hold on harder while wrapping your legs around my shoulders. I can feel that you are very very close...I flick my tongue over your hard button once, twice, thrice, and then your hips buck up and down frantically and you explode. I struggle to keep my mouth in place and ride the wave out with you...the hot juices that cover my tongue feeding a hunger deep within me.

You taste so very good my precious darling... I drink in all of the sweet nectar until your hands lift my head and you beg me in a voice weakened from panting and crying out in pleasure "please stop for a moment...I cannot take any more!"

"Ahhh, of course darling." I respond with a smile as I catch my own breath and slide up your body so that we are face to face again. This time you do not hesitant...do not blush or have to be encouraged by me. You eagerly kiss and lick your own juices from my face, moaning and saying "mmmmm..." as you do so.

We lay together just snuggling and holding one another for a time as we both gather our strength and energy for even more lovemaking. It feels so good to be this close to you...our bare skin touching and our hearts beating in rhythm with one another. I gently caress your still stocking covered thighs as you rub your hand over my back and then down toward my lower half which is still clad in my black dress trousers.

"Please Sasuke...take off your slacks now?" You blush as you ask this but is a very urgent request at the same time. I smile with anticipation as I unbutton my trousers, unzip them, and lift my hips in order to remove them. Now I am entirely nude and I wonder just how shy you are going to be remaining now.

With a great deal of confidence in fact, you stroke your soft hands all over my body. I especially enjoy feeling you touch my chest. The muscles tense and my nipples become stiff with the pleasure...and it's not only my nipples that are stiff.

I let out a moan of desire as your hands dip lower over my stomach and then down to my manhood. Suddenly you are a bit nervous again...you touch me with your hand shaking and your eyes meet mine. There is genuine uncertainty on your beautiful face, which touches me to no end.

"It's alright sweetheart" I assure you tenderly and cover your trembling hand with my own. I guide you showing you how to touch me until you have the idea and are doing quite well on your own. I feel on fire with love and the need for being inside you...being joined together...becoming one.

I gently lay you on your back as you continue to stroke me and once again touch you between your legs. You gasp as your very sensitive flesh is caressed back into arousal once more. I spread your legs very far apart and get onto my knees. Once more I look into your eyes...I feel almost as nervous as you surely must be as I prepare to join with you as nobody else has ever done before...or ever shall again. I know that you meant your vows to me as much as I meant mine to you. I shall be your first lover...and I shall also be your last. Just the very thought of this makes my eyes tear up for a moment. Of course you notice the pooling in my eyes straight off and lift a hand to touch the skin beneath.

"Sasuke...what is wrong?" you ask in your soft and concerned voice.

"Nothing my love. I am just so very happy..." I position myself above you now with my manhood pressed against your slit. Eyes locked together we both smile although I know this is going to hurt you a bit...I also know that you are going to love it as well. Because you love me.

I continue to fondle you as I push slowly inside of you. I see the bright flash of pain in your eyes...feel your body begin to tense up...but I rub gently over your hard button and lower my mouth to kiss you and you relax once more. In fact...you do more than relax. You begin to tremble and your breathing quickens. Your legs wrap around me as I begin to move inside you...your hips move with mine in a perfect rhythm. We are one now...truly joined together.

Both of us begin to feel the building of our climax at the same time. I feel you clutch and pull at me with your entire being...as the volcano inside me starts to erupt. We both gush at the same time...both crying out loudly at the pleasure that courses through us...both calling one another's names and saying words of love over and over...

As the waves subside is time for cuddling and more soft kisses. I stay inside of you and roll us both onto our sides so that we are facing one another and in each others arms for the longest time. Neither of us wishes to let go. Finally... after the long time that we have waited to be together...neither of us has to let go. We are at last joined together for all time.

"I love you" we both say... at the exact same time.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Phew! I tried using a new style and I hope u like it! Please review!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	2. Afternoon Delight

I brainstormed for this story. Too much words!....Anyway, to those who loved the "The First Time" I decided to make it A SASUxSAKU first time having passionate love-making kind of fic....I'm using a lot writing styles because I don't like to be consistent. : D I want each story to be fresh and entertaining. So, I dedicate this to those who like "The First Time". Enjoy!

***UPDATE*** Hahaha...Sorry for the looooong paragraphs. I edited it a bit.

* * *

**AFTERNOON DELIGHT**

Written by:

**Part of: The First Time Series**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat within the silence of this room, away from the eyes of the outside world, as the light gray shadows start to consume the room. I could hear Sakura on the other side of the bathroom door, as I waited for her to return back to me. While I lay there within the silence, I think about if this moment is right and we might be rushing into this. We had been seeing each other for nine months now and never let ourselves have the chance to express the passions we have to each other. Not only because of the nervousness of fulfilling that need, if it would be right, but also because we could never find a place that we could expression such affections in public. For she had moved into her parents house, to help take care of them and I was living with a roommate that would never give us any privacy when we craved it.

Letting that yearning build up until finally we ended up at this motel, to have what I believed to be quality time together. I knew that I had to make sure not to pressure her into doing anything that she would not want to do. To many women, whom I had known in the past had always told me, how they were forced into such passionate acts with some man, when they didn't feel comfortable doing it. That wasn't going to happen with my Sakura; I would make sure of that. But this was something that had been long in the waiting and in a way I too felt nervous about this. It had been five years since I had been within the passionate embraces of a woman and I was not sure if I would be able to please her. Still, this was something that we had wanted to happen and only needed to have the courage to go forward with it.

Before I could think about what I was going to do next, the bathroom door slowly opened and she stepped out into the motel room. The light from the bathroom illuminated behind her, as she stood there in the doorway, holding a somewhat sort towel against her naked flesh. Seeing her like this was like something out of a dream. But I knew too well that this was really happening, she was standing there, half naked, her pastel pink hair damp wet while some strands lay in front of her face. Her jade eyes looking at me lying on the bed in my boxer shorts; slowly, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, my feet touching the edge of the bed, and then my body gradually became erect. My eyes stayed focused on her, as I found myself unable to even form any type of words to say to her. For what could any man really say when they are looking at a woman of such beauty, half-naked body standing before them? Just like the way that she was right now. For a moment she just stood there looking at me, as the towel pressed against her breasts and casually draped part of her naked body.

"What do you think?" she said in a soft voice, as her emerald eyes stayed focused on me.

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful." I said in a somewhat of a trance.

Her soft jade eyes looked down at her feet as her face blushed so innocently. Then she looked at me again, as my hand reached over, my hand gently touching her chin. I moved closer to her, as the urge to kiss her overwhelmed me so much. Our lips met in a soft, passionate kiss, as I slowly led her to the bed. As my hands touched her, I could feel her body shivering, knowing that she was as nervous about this moment too. Our lips continued to kiss in such tenderness, as we stood at the edge of the bed. Our bodies pressed against each other, as our arms entwined around each other. My hands moving up and down her back, across the strap of her bra. I could feel her fingers moving over my back, as her started to kiss me even deeper. Then we sat down on the edge of the bed, as the towel that she had held against her, gently letting it fall to the floor. Revealing the sultry, soft fabric of her bra and thin laced of her panties. She looked at me as if she was unsure if I would be attracted to her feminine frame. The thing was, I was not only attracted to her flesh, but also aroused in a way that no other woman had ever made me feel.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked in an uneasy tone.

If she had had the courage to look down at the bulge within my boxer shorts, she would know that I did. But I knew that she also needed to hear me say it as well. To hear my voice telling her how much I wanted her, how her beauty amazed my senses and making me yearn for her even more.

"Of course I do my darling. You are so beautiful to me. I am amazed that we are here together. We have wanted to do this for some time now and finally we are here." I replied as my hand touched the side of her face.

She smiled so passionately, her eyes sparkling with such excitement as she moved closer to me. Kissing me so gently, her fingers running through my hair as my fingers gently moved over her breasts, feeling her pouting nipples through the fabric of her bra. My lips caressed the side of her neck, as her breath became rapid.

"Just promise me that you will take this slow. I am still a little scared about doing this. I haven't done something like this ever." she said.

"Of course my love. I would never want to make you do anything that you would not to do. I love you." I replied.

"I love you Sasuke." she replied softly as her hand touched the side of my face.

We kissed again, the taste of her embrace burning upon my lips, making me want her so much. Our arms wrapped around each other as my fingers unfastened her bra, but didn't take it off yet. Gently, I laid her down onto the bed, as my body followed hers down. My hands moving over her breasts, as muffled moans softly floated upon the air. Our lips locked within such passion, as my hand gently moved her bra up, freeing her well-endowed breasts from their confinement. Caressing the side of her neck again, as her back arched and she let out a moan of such acceptance. Her nipples turned hard around the pink areolas as my tongue ran across it, intensifying the pleasure that she was feeling. While my hand moved over her stomach, fingers moving in small circles. Making their way down her body, moving down over the thin laced fabric of her panties. My fingers moving over her damp sex, as she moaned even more, her nails scratching the flesh of my back. Even  
though there was a moment of pain, I found myself unable to think of it, for the passion for her burned through me even stronger. My head lifted up, staring at her as her light green eyes stared at me so lovingly.

"My God, is this really happening? Or this just a dream that we are going to wake up from?" she whispered.

"If this is a dream…may I never wake up again…if this is real…then may I never dream again." I said and then hesitated for a moment. "This is real my darling. I know what you are feeling, I was thinking that this was a dream too."

It was true what I had said, for so long we had yearned for this to happen. Dreamed about it so much that our conversations on the phone and on-line were of what we would long for this to be. But now it seemed so far that this was becoming something much more than that. Something more than what we had dreamed about, as we became enveloped by the rapture of the pleasure that we were starting to feel. She smiled at me and then I lowered my head down to kiss her again. While I did so, my hand slowly slid the bra off of firm breasts. My eyes stared at them in silent admiration, as my fingers move over her hard nipple, pinching it and making her gasp. I lower my face down upon her breast, my lips sucking on her nipple, sucking hard upon it. Feeling her fingers running through my spiky black hair, as she begs me not to stop. Saying how wonderful it does feel the pleasure I am giving her, as the hunger of our desire for each other now grew even stronger. The sweet undulations of pleasure flowing through her as her hand ran up and down my back, sending shivers coursing through my soul. It was then that I stopped and reached into my back pocket for something. My hand pulled out a blindfold and then started to pull it over her head. Covering her eyes, she giggled slightly, not giving any type of suggestion that she would resist my action. Gently I placed it over her eyes, and then kissed her softly.

"Oh Sasuke, this is a real surprise. Take me, do what you want to me." she whispered.

Then my lips went back down to her breasts, so eager to taste the sweetness of her flesh. The taste of her flesh was overwhelming me so much, that I found myself addicted to it. Yearning for more and more, to feed this unrelenting hunger, which now made itself be known. My lips started to travel down the warmth of her body, which shivered from its touch. My mind swimming with the passion between us, as the intensity of it burned through us even stronger. Never had I thought I could feel such desire like what I felt with her right at that moment. Not even with my ex-wife Karin, whose passion had been one sided, me pleasing her, had ever been like this. But now I was in the presence of a wonderful, alluring woman like Sakura, whose yearning for bodily and emotional pleasure was feeling being shown.

As I slowly moved down her stomach, I could hear her moan my name, begging me not to stop. My hands slowly pulled down her laced panties, finding myself no longer able to contain the passion that I was feeling for her. Pulling them off of her thighs, revealing the glistening, wet sex as she parted her legs slightly, giving such a seductive welcome to me touch. My hand reached down, fingers gently touching the petals of her flower. She moaned again, arched her back as her head thrashed from side to side, engulfed within the pleasures I was giving her. Slowly, I lowered my head down in between her thighs, as my tongue ran over her clit and in between the lips of her sex. Knowing that she could feel each touch that my tongue was doing, bringing about such an arousing feeling running through my veins; making me wanting to continue savouring the wetness of her sex. My fingers moving over the entrance of the gates of her sex, making her moan so loud. Before she could say anything, two of my fingers slid inside her womanhood. She gasped as her hand rested on the back of my head, pushing me further against her sex. My mouth sucking hard upon her womanhood, as my two fingers became three and then four. When she felt my fingers filling within her love canal, she screamed out a sudden moan of pleasure as her hands reached out to her sides and grasped the bedspread tightly in her hands. Over and over again I continued to thrust my fingers inside of her, as my mouth licked her clit, hearing her breath so rapid and deep. Oh how I could feel the yearning for her burning within me for her. Knowing that there was no way for me to stop even if I wanted to…that was unless she wished it.

"My God, I never felt anything like this before. This is so wonderful. Oh yes, keep going. Please don't stop." she begged.

And that is exactly what I did, as my fingers thrusted deeper inside her, till finally I could feel climax flood through her. Oh how sweet the taste of her sex was to me, so addicting that I found myself not wanting to stop. I heard her ask me to stop as her hands removed the blindfold from her eyes. Then her eyes looked down at me as I lifted my head from her parted thighs. Her breath so rapid, as he watched her breasts rise and fall in such rhythmic motions. My body slowly crawled up hers, my tongue running up hers as she sighed softly. Then I kissed her lips softly as her arms wrapped around me. Feeling the passion between us growing even stronger, as the desire intensified even more powerful. I pulled my head away from her as I stared down at her, waiting to see what she would say to me.

"I can't believe what we are doing. In wildest dreams, I never thought that something like this would be so intense." she said, her hand touching the side of my face and then hesitated for a moment. "Now it's my turn."

She rolled me onto my back, her body lying on top of mine. Her eyes burning with such lustful desire, more than that I had ever seen in any woman's eyes. She took the blindfold and put it on my head, covering my eyes so that I could not see anything. Then I felt her lips nibbling my ear, listening to her heavy breathing. Just the feel of that aroused me so much as I felt the stiffness of my manhood press against the fabric of my boxers, yearning to be freed. Then feeling her lips caressing the side of my neck, listening to her say such words of wantonness that I never thought I would ever hear her say. I want to run my tongue over every inch of your body. Taste your flesh as I please you. Taste your manhood in my mouth as I bring you closer and closer to coming. Her words softly echoing around me as I felt her lips moving down my chest, and her nails lightly scratching my flesh so much.

Arousing me so much that I thought I would not be able to control myself much longer. Her teeth lightly biting my nipple, making me gasp, as I longed to watch her do this. But this was a game that I had started. A game of trust, which I had started. I knew that I couldn't remove the blindfold, for then it would seem as if I didn't trust her. Even though I truly did trust her, I didn't want to make her think that I didn't. As her mouth sucked on my nipple, I could feel her hands pulling down my shorts, freeing my now erect manhood. Then I could feel her lips moving down my stomach, as her hand stroked the shaft of my manhood. Each touch of her lips and tongue on my flesh made me so aroused, feeling as if I was going to explode and release my liquid essence, before she could do anything to please me. With all the strength I could muster, I tried to hold back from letting that happen. Her tongue licked the tip of my manhood, lips kissing it lightly, sending a shiver down my spine. Even though it was just something that I was feeling, I knew that was what she was doing. Then she fed my member into her mouth, taking me inch by inch, till finally her lips were at the base of my manhood. Her lips tightening around the shaft, moving her head up and down it, as I heard her muffled moans. Oh what pleasure she was making me feel, that which I had not felt in so long. My heart racing wildly as my breath quickened and I wished that I could see her doing this. But I couldn't until she told me to. Her mouth sucking hard on the head of my manhood as her hand moved quickly up and down my shaft. Taunting me, as I could feel the pressure building within my loins. After a moment or two she had stopped and I could feel her body pressing on top of mine again. Feeling my manhood sliding into her damp sex, as she rode me savagely. My feet planted on the mattress, knees bent as I felt her back resting against my thighs. The friction between us became white hot, unable to hold back the feelings which our bodies were giving us.

"I want to see you riding me, my Sakura. Let me take this off so I can watch you." I begged.

"Yes Sasuke-kun. I want you to watch me ride you. To see how strong these emotions are that you are making me feel." she said in an excited tone.

When I removed the blindfold, I saw her on top of my hips, grinding with such a savage rhythm, as her breath was heavy and she moaned. Her eyes sparkled with such fiery passion, as she leaned forward, grabbing my hands and lifting them up over my head. She leaned down, kissing me passionately, as I started to thrust my hips up into her. Forcing my manhood deeper inside her, as she held my hands down onto the mattress.

"You can watch me, but you can't touch you with your hands. Oh Sasuke! Don't stop! That's it thrust yourself inside me! Do it! Do it!" she said as she looked down at me, strands of her light black hair with blond highlights dangled on both sides of her face.

I kept thrusting, watching her breasts sway back and forth, and her face showed the pleasure, which I was giving her. There was no way that I could stop now, even though I really didn't want to. Feeling the muscles of her sex constrict around my manhood, making her so tight. Oh such pleasure I could feel from the friction between us, as our love kept us going. Yearning to feel the final moment, when we would be shot into the bliss of this act…of our lovemaking. Her head tilted back, looking up at our reflection in the mirror on the ceiling. Then she looked down at me again, the pleasure that her body was enveloped in, showed upon that angelic face. It was then that a shocked expression came to her, as a playful smile formed on her lips. For what she had suddenly felt was my loins exploding within sudden rush of my climax. Flooding my liquid essence into her womb as her body shuttered briefly from it. Then she lowered her body onto mine, our lips met in a series of soft, tender kisses, as her hands let go of mine.

"That was so amazing. I felt you come inside of me. I never thought that I would feel something like that before. My goodness, that was so wonderful. I don't know how it could be any better than that." she whispered into my ear.

"The afternoon is still young and we have a lot of time before we have to leave. You never know what else we can come up with." I said whispering in her ear.

And I knew that there was still much pleasure that she had not yet discovered, that I wanted to share with her. That was if she was willing to do it with me. Who knows what this afternoon would bring to us soon.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Oh yeah...Another note, I'm a girl to those who kept asking. : D Please review so I can make a new chapter. I need....20 reviews before I can update.

.

.

Treat it as a Christmas gift to me. : D


End file.
